Little Jesus
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Oneshot, very very small amount of MelloxNear.... Mello just wants some respect, and as the god of the school he believes that he deserves it.


Week # 23 - School

Title: Little Jesus

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: Mello, Near,

Warnings: Nothing really... Except a bit of bullying... A very slight bit of MelloxNear...

Word count:

Notes: Heh, had to write this fairly quickly... I either was going to write this or a Sayu prompt, though I kinda knew that someone else would do a Sayu prompt... So I did this one...

Everyone knew not to screw with Mello. It was an unwritten rule to Wammy's house, and it had been ever since Mello had been accepted into this school. No one had ever dared to talk down to Mello or even challenge him. It was obvious what this kind of treatment led to. As such, Mello had an almost inhuman amount of self-esteem, and it was apparent that he held himself in the highest regard. It was completely understandable given the circumstances. He had stood above everyone else, and he believed it would always be this way.

This school had done that to him, and for that he was very thankfull. The school had given him that confidence, and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose it any time soon.

He hardly ever had any problems with anyone, or anything. Homework was never an issue, for him it was the easiest work he'd ever done. Other students weren't a problem, they practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Teachers were not a reason for concern, because they only ever opened their mouths to praise his acheivements.

New kids, however, were a major cause for annoyance. They came into this school blindly, so they obviously wouldn't know the 'rules' this place enforced. He would have to make sure and 'educate' each of the students so that they would understand who they would be listening to. Usually it didn't take more than a few days to 'convert' any of the students to obeying him, and even the ones who refused to eventually gave in. This however was different.

There was a new student here, and his name was Near. The only way he could be described was as a albino freak who looked constantly drugged with a horrible monotone voice that simply grated at his nerves. Not only that, but for some reason just being around him pissed Mello off for reasons he couldn't even comprehend.

Mello didn't want to have to talk to Near, nor did he want to get close enough to that kid... Though, to maintain his image as the ruler of the school, he knew he would have to.

Finding Near was hard enough, for some reason he didn't seem to have any interest in hanging out with the other children. Instead he sought out the solitude of the playroom, an odd choice for someone his age, though Mello didn't question it. Once he had said his peice, he would never have to talk to Near again, and that sounded quite appealing.

He realized that he had been staring for a little while, and immediatly came back to earth. He didn't know if Near had noticed he was standing there or not, but it really didn't matter. "Hey," he called out to Near. "You're new here, right?"

Near did not turn to answer and merely spoke with his back turned, which pissed Mello off even more. "Apparently so," he said smoothly.

This just irritated the blonde further, was Near really being sarcastic with him? The words didn't even register, how dare that newbie even try something like that. If he really thought that kind of behavior was acceptable to someone of Mello's status, that kid had another thing coming.

"Listen up," Mello started, smirking. "Since you're a new kid, I'll go easy on you this one time, but you better learn your place. You better start listening to me, and I better see some respect. I am the god of this school, and I won't have you embarrassing me with that kind of attitude."

Near took a few seconds to come up with a good responce, before speaking. "All of us are on equal standing. Just because you have some sort of god complex does not mean that you are better than anyone else, and I will not treat you as such."

Mello couldn't believe his ears, he'd never been this pissed about a new kid's ignorance before. He'd had other new children refuse to believe him, but it had never felt like this. He felt a sudden fire, wanting to hit Near to make him give Mello some respect.

He knew that in these types of situations the only thing he could do was simply back off. Trying to convince someone of what he had said was best done gradually. Whenever he'd tried to convince someone all at once, it had scared them off. So the best thing he could do was to leave it alone for a little while longer.

"I'll make you respect me," he muttered. He had never said something like that before, but something about this situation brought it about. "No matter what I have to do, I won't stop until you say that I'm your god."

"I do not worship false gods," Near muttered, even through his tone of voice it seemed as though he was smiling.

"You don't have to worship a false god, you'll be worshiping the real thing." With that Mello let himself leave, not really wanting to be in Near's presence any longer.

I'll make you say that you couldn't do this without me, and one day I'll become even more important than L. One day, you'll think that L is nothing in comparison to me.


End file.
